horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Eric Schroeder
Eric Schroeder is the main antagonist of the 2010 slasher film The Maze. Eric Schroeder was portrayed by Luke Drake, but Eric as the Killer was portrayed by Tracy Nystrom. Bio Eric Schroeder was a rookie cop in small town. He had very little background, but it is known that he became a serial killer for his hatred of the town. A group of friends prepare to go the town‘s corn maze. One of the friends, named Cole, tells a story about Eric, though his identity is unknown at this time. He is first seen as a man in a red hoodie, identity concealed. Cole says that a man named Brian went into the maze and Eric Killed him. This recently happened. When the friends reach the corn field, Eric is waiting for them inside. The group separates by playing a game of tag. He begins playing along with game and becoming “it” by killing who is it. After killing most of the group, Eric hunts down the final girl, Jordan. She fights back, however, beating him with a heavy bag and even stabbing his arm. She finally stabs him and lights the maze on fire. By this time, a police force had arrived at the corn field. An injured and bloody Jordan walked out of the cornfield repetitively saying “I killed him.” This referred to the death of Eric, who is seen to have survived. Jordan is taken to the police precinct and interrogated. Meanwhile, Eric tries to steal a woman’s car, unsuccessfully. He does burn his wound to stop the bleeding and infection. He begins walking on the road to the police station when a car pulls up. The man in the car asked him if he needed a lift. Eric took the offer and he asked to be brought to the police station. Once there, Eric begins changing out of his red hoodie and changes into his police uniform. The two officers in the precinct leave the building in the control of Eric. Eric immediately places false evidence making it seem as if Jordan was the killer. He goes to interrogate her. She tells him everything. When he leaves the room, she notices that Eric was bleeding. She realized he was the killer. When he returned, she stabbed him with a pen. He knocked her out. Jordan awakens holding an unloaded gun. The station was in a blackout. Jordan found Eric pretending to be dead. She tried shooting him, but he “awakens“ and tells her that it was not loaded. He knocks her away, but she rolls over a table and shines a flashlight in his face, pretending to hold a gun. She told him to apologize for the murder. He does, as well as reveal who he killed. Eric then realizes that she wasn’t holding a gun. He grabbed the gun off the floor and shot her. Two detectives arrived and Eric blames Jordan for the mess, claiming to have shot her in self defense. An officer goes over to her and checks her pulse. He says she was still alive. Jordan was holding a tape recorder, in which she taped Eric’s apology. She plays it and the conversation is heard. The officers turn their guns to Eric and tell him to put the gun down. They arrest him and the movie ends. Abilities Eric has the power of a police officer. He can arrest as he pleases, as well as be the least expected suspect of murder. He also has police training and is extremely athletic. He is a fast runner. Eric also has police equipment, such as a firearm. In his serial killer stage, Eric uses switchblade like scissors. He also uses things like the cornfields guillotine, rope, and a rock. Victims Gallery Category:Serial Killers Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Alive characters